Different types of deep-sea fishing reels are known which are fitted with a friction system adjustable by means of a lever and a device for the anti-unwinding of the reel comprised of a toothed device with a holding ratchet. This type of non-recovery system is used by all of the manufacturers producing deep-sea fishing reels and it displays negative aspects such as the recovery of the reel up to the catching point of the non-recovery ratchet, the presence of noise caused by the ratchet disengaging the catching gear and cutting of the ratchet itself, and the presence of a mechanism which besides being bulky can cause breaches or poor functioning of the mechanism itself.